Another 100 Chlean Drabbles
by Tarafina
Summary: SPN/SV Crossover: Five per update; a hundred 100 word drabbles involving Chloe Sullivan and Dean Winchester. All ratings, all genres.
1. Prompts 001 to 005

**Title**: Interlude Intruded  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #01 - Crash  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: "Did you hear that?"

**_Interlude Intruded_**  
-Drabble-

"Did you hear that?"

"What? No, no..." He drew her back into a kiss.

"Mmm... No, I definitely heard something..."

Dean kissed down her neck, adamant that whatever it was out there be ignored.

"Dean, it could be serious..."

"You know what's serious?" His brows lifted for emphasis. "Us getting some alone time!"

_Crash!_

With a sigh, Chloe tossed the blanket away and stood up. "I'm going to check it out."

"Damn it..." Dean grabbed his 9mm out of the bedside table and crawled out of bed to follow. "Wait up! Whatever happens, I'm getting some action tonight!"

**Title**: Visit For Two  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #02 - Dim  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What's with the lighting?"

**_Visit For Two_**  
-Drabble-

"What's with the lighting?" Dean groused, walking into the Motel room. "Sammy... Were you screwing around with-"

"Uh, Dean... I think this might be something a little more _intimate_..."

"Whoa... I know we work with the weird but that is waaay-"

"Stop." Sam pointed toward the bathroom. "I think your girlfriend came to visit."

Dean frowned. "What gave that away?"

"Uh dim lighting, dinner for two, the black negligee on your bed..."

Dean's eyes widened hopefully. "Chlo?" he called out.

The bathroom door opened. "Hey! You're here!"

"I'm here." He grinned. "Sammy was just leaving."

Sam snorted. "Yeah."

**Title**: Like Robocop  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #03 - Futile  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: "You should just give in..."

**_Like Robocop_**  
-Drabble-

"You should just give in," Sam suggested.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it's obvious..." He grinned. "You guys have something."

She snickered. "Something that involves a lot of arguing."

"And making up," he reminded.

Leaning back, her shoulders slumped as she shook her head. "_Why_, with everything you know about Dean, would you think we worked well together?"

"Think of it this way..." Sam paused. "He's like Robocop."

She snorted, lifting a questioning brow.

He smirked. "Resistance is futile."

"That is... _ridiculous_."

He nodded. "But true."

She sighed. "But true," she agreed.

**Title**: Hiding From Hormones  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #04 - Erratic  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Dean was currently hiding in the garage...

**_Hiding From Hormones_**  
-Drabble-

Dean was currently hiding in the garage, being as quiet as he possibly could. For the last three hours, he'd been working on his car with nothing but a flashlight for sight. In these last few weeks, she always found him, but so far he was still going strong. It was tough with the constant worry that she'd show up, but it was safer. Lately, she'd been emotionally erratic, just up, down and all over the goddamn place. She said it was his fault, but it took two to make a baby and she was right there with him.

**Title**: Moments Like These  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #05 - Loved  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: His head was in her lap...

**_Moments Like These_**  
-Drabble-

His head was in her lap, her fingers running through his hair, and he was half way to sleep. He could finally feel his entire body winding down after a long hunt that ended far too bloody. But he was showered, his stomach full, and sprawled out on the Motel issue bed, TV playing lightly in the background, mixing with Sam's snoring. His shoulders weren't so stiff, not after she got done rubbing them and his head wasn't spinning now that it was in her lap. Moments like these, just him and her, were when he really felt loved.


	2. Prompts 006 to 010

**Title**: Drunk Declarations  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #06 - Soft  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You hair's soft..."

**_Drunk Declarations_**  
-Drabble-

"Your hair's soft," he slurred, leaning further against her and burying his face against her hair.

"You're so drunk," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

She sighed. "We're not having this argument... _again_."

"Tha's 'cause you know I'll win!"

"Yeah, Dean, you're _not _drink at all."

"Damn straight..." He tried to walk on his own only to stumble back into her. He exhaled heavily. "You hair's soft."

She smiled to herself. "I know."

"Where's Sammy?"

"Back at the Motel."

"Where are we?"

"Going to the Motel."

"Riiiight... Hey?" He nuzzled her. "Your hair's really soft..."

**Title**: Promise  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #07 - Hold  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "Hey, come on Sam, open your eyes..."

**_Promise_**  
-Drabble-

"Hey, come on Sam, open your eyes..."

His eyes fluttered. "Don' cry..."

"How can you tell me that? Sam, you're..."

"Promise me... Promise me you'll take care of him."

"Sam, no, _please_... You can't leave us! We _need _you! Dean is... Dean'll never be the same without you. I... I can't lose you. Please!"

"Promise me."

She shook her head, sobbing. "I promise."

He smiled, blood seeping from his lips. "Good... Good..." He closed his eyes once more and went limp in her arms and all she could do was hold him tight, dreading the moment Dean found them.

**Title**: Kinky  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #08 - Shackles  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe finds the Winchesters in an interesting predicament.

**_Kinky_**  
-Drabble-

"Kinky." Chloe stepped around the corner of the dimly lit wannabe-dungeon.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Will you just get these things off?" He waved his arms back and forth, chains rattling.

"I dunno... Shackles seem like a pretty good idea right about now... Immobile, incapable of being a hardheaded jerk..."

"Oh, sweetheart, trust me, these things only keep me from moving, I can still speak..."

"So you're saying I need a muzzle?" She walked closer only to bypass him to stop in front of Sam.

"Come _on!"_

"Keep it up and I'll take the shackles with me."

Dean smirked. "Kinky."

**Title**: Things Would Be Different  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #09 - Broken  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: "Dean? ... Don't you think you've had enough?"

**_Things Would Be Different_**  
-Drabble-

"Dean?" Sam avoided dozens of empty bottles as he crossed the scrap yard to his brother. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

_Silence_.

"Have you even _slept_ in the last few days? I mean... All I've seen you do is drink and work on the Impala and... It's not healthy. She... She wouldn't want..."

Dean paused, shoulders stiff and then looked over at his brother, eyes dark, a few days beard growing. "Go away, Sammy."

He didn't want to, but he went, leaving his broken brother behind. If Chloe had been there, alive, things would be different.

**Title**: All Of Her Life  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #10 - Precious  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: Dean didn't so dap words...

**_All Of Her Life_**  
-Drabble-

Dean didn't do sap words or chick flick moments but the day his daughter was put in his arms, he sort've wanted to cry. She was tiny with fisted hands that kept waving all over as if readying for a fight and he just grinned at her, thinking she was a Winchester from day one. And he vowed silently that he was going to protect her all of her life. She was too precious to fall victim to his lifestyle. Chloe's eyes said the same and he knew they had a whole new journey ahead of them.


	3. Prompts 011 to 015

**Title**: Dean's Toys  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #11 - Odds and Ends  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Oh... my... _God!_"

**_Dean's Toys_**  
-Drabble-

"Oh... my... _God! _Dean, what the hell have you done to my _car?_"

"Uh..." Standing up, greasy coveralls hanging around his hips, he laughed awkwardly. "Well... It was slow and... ugly and... boring." He lifted a shoulder. "Sorry sweetheart, truth hurts."

Odds and ends were everywhere, things she didn't have names for, but she could vaguely see the outline of her very new, very _her _car now in shambles. "Dean _Winchester!"_

"Aw, come on! This baby'll run smoother, faster, safer..."

"Put. It. _Back!_"

"Fine... Never let me have any fun."

"Play with the lawnmower, just leave my car alone."

"Sweet."

**Title**: Caffeine Intake  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #12 - Tea  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What the hell is _that_?"

**_Caffeine Intake_**  
-Drabble-

"What the hell is _that_?" Dean stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Chamomile tea," she sighed.

"What happened to all the coffee?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm cutting down on my caffeine intake... No more coffee, just a cup or two of tea a day..."

Dean was baffled. "Why?"

"Better for the baby."

"Better for the... _What _baby?"

"Your baby." She looked up at him. "And just so you know, if I'm not drinking coffee, _you're _not drinking coffee."

Dean lowered himself into his chair, shocked. "No coffee, new baby... Huh..."

"Yup." She lifted her tea to her smiling lips.

**Title**: Forfeit  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #13 - Twisted  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He stroked her bare back...

**_Forfeit_**  
-Drabble-

He stroked her bare back as they lay panting on the Motel bed. He could still feel her body tensing and releasing as she came down. A few months ago, he told himself he wouldn't touch her; their relationship would be strictly partners. He ignored how attracted he was to her, how she seemed to fall right into place with them. He was too twisted for someone like her. And then she was kissing him, telling him it wasn't his choice and he didn't stop her, wouldn't if it happened again. For once, he forfeited and it felt damn good.

**Title**: Old Married Couple Bickering  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #14 - Echo  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What are you doing?"

**_Old Married Couple Bickering_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe stared at him. "What are you doing?"

_-doing, doing, doing..._

"Nothing. And stop talking so loud..."

_-oud, oud, oud..._

"Me? You're the one who-"

_-who, who, who..._

"Guys, you're going to let it know we're here if you don't stop your old-married-couple bickering!" Sam interrupted.

_-ing, ing, ing..._

"WHAT?!"

_-what, what, what..._

"We do not-"

"We are not-"

"I don't even-"

"Him? You think I like _him_?"

"Whoa, sister, what's wrong with-"

There was a high-pitched growl that echoed throughout the cave and Sam glared, shaking his head. "Nice work!"

"Your fault," Dean muttered.

**Title**: Dreamer  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #15 - Soothe  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Chloe watched from the doorway...

**_Dreamer_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe watched from the doorway, smile quirking her lips.

"_After all there's just the two of us_," Dean sang, rocking their son back and forth as he walked in circles around the nursery.

She still found it utterly adorable that Logan wouldn't fall asleep unless Dean sang him Dreamer by Ozzy. Putting her hands in the pockets of her robe, she listened to her husband's voice fill the room, soothing both her and Logan with its deep tone.

Dean looked up at her knowingly, "_And here we are still fighting for our lives_..."

With a yawn, Logan drifted away.


	4. Prompts 016 to 020

**Title**: Ultimatum  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #16 - Fight  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You can't just walk away from this!"

**_Ultimatum_**  
-Drabble-

"You can't just walk away from this!"

"Watch me!"

"If you walk out that door, Dean, don't come back."

He paused, turning around. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to talk about this. I don't want this fight to end like all the others, where you go, get drunk, drive the Impala into the ground and then you come back, cuddle up and expect everything to go back to how it was..."

He put his hands on his hips. "So what then? We share our feelings?"

"We talk, we figure this out..."

"No chick-flick moments."

She snorted. "Baby."

**Title**: Shower Intrusions  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #17 - Naked  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Ahh! Dean!"

**_Shower Intrusions_**  
-Drabble-

"Ahh! Dean!" Looking for something to cover herself, she came up empty.

He stared, slack-jawed.

"Turn _around!_"

He swallowed tightly. "You are... Wow... You are seriously... Wow!"

"Dean Winchester!" She flushed. "What part of get the hell out and stop staring _didn't _you get?"

"I don't think I can move..."

"SAM!"

"Whoa, whoa, I don't want him seeing you like this!" He held up his hands, snapping out of it. "All naked and wet..."

"I don't want _you _seeing me like this, but you're _still _here!"

He bit his lip. "And very, _very _happy with what I see..."

"OUT!"

**Title**: Bobby's Push  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #18 - Push  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "She's a feisty one."

**_Bobby's Push_**  
-Drabble-

"She's a feisty one."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Should'a seen her kicking ass out there..." He whistled proudly.

"Real good lookin' woman, too."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Little young for ya, don't ya think, Bobby?"

"Not for me, ya idjit!"

"Sammy's too wrapped up in his emo-funk to think about someone like Chloe."

"My God, boy, you getting' dumb or somethin'? You like her, Dean. And she likes you. Hell if I know why!"

"You got it all wrong."

"Way I see it you need a push is all."

"To what?"

"Get your damn ass in gear, that's what!"

Dean sighed. "Maybe."

**Title**: Life or Death  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #19 - Alive  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: "I got a pulse."

**_Life or Death_**  
-Drabble-

"I got a pulse," Sam said, panting with fear. "We need to move her. We've got to get her in the car and take her to the hospital."

"She hates hospitals," Dean said, hauling her up into his arms.

"Yeah, well, she'll appreciate it when she wakes up. We can't fix this on our own. She needs medical help while she's still _alive!_"

"I know, I just... She made me promise never to take her there..."

"That was probably when she _healed _someone, this is different, Dean!"

"Damn it... Get the back door," he ordered, staring down at her worriedly.

**Title**: One Woman Thing  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #20 - New  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Waking up every morning and having the same woman in his arms...

**_One Woman Thing_**  
-Drabble-

Waking up every morning and having the same woman in his arms, that was new but not unwanted. Sleeping with the same woman, touching the same curves, kissing the same lips, that was new, but not disliked. Holding hands, cuddling, laying his head in her lap while she stroked his hair, it was all new and he liked it. He liked knowing her scent and her taste and anticipating her movements. He liked the gleam in her eyes right before she kissed him. So maybe he could do this one-woman thing after all, as long as it was Chloe.


	5. Prompts 021 to 025

**Title**: Way Worth It  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #21 - Born  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean stared at the tiny bundle in his arms, unblinking

**_Way Worth It_**  
-Drabble-

Dean stared at the tiny bundle in his arms, unblinking.

"She's beautiful," Sam said.

"Yeah..." Dean cleared his throat. "Don't get weepy on me, all right?"

He laughed. "You're the one who looks teary-eyed."

"Do not."

He blinked a few times. "Chlo? You all right?"

"Now that she's born, I'm _great!_"

Sam chuckled. "We could hear you two floors down."

"If you had to go through what _I _had to go through..." She shook her head before smiling. "_Not fun_, but still worth it in the end."

Dean nodded, looking at his bandaged hand thanks to Chloe's squeezing. "Way worth it."

**Title**: Nightly Ritual  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #22 - Murmur  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: He stroked up and down her back...

**_Nightly Ritual_**  
-Drabble-

He stroked up and down her back, tracing her spine as she lay on her stomach, eyes closed, breathing evening out. He wondered when it was everything started to change. One minute she was just an independent reporter they saw every few hunts and then she was helping them research and going along on jobs, and one night he was kissing her, pinning her to a wall, gripping her thighs, her legs wound around his waist. And now, now she was his, permanently. But still, he waited until she was asleep before he murmured it. "I love you."

**Title**: Twisted Together  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #23 - Devious  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She had these moments...

**_Twisted Together_**  
-Drabble-

She had these moments where she wasn't as innocent as one might think. Where she pulled off a scam or passed off a lie as truth to civilians without so much as a twitch to her smile. She could pick locks and kick ass and hack into databases Sam couldn't even fathom. She had experience with some pretty nasty things back home but now that she was in on their job, her devious side came out. Maybe she was just twisted enough to get him; maybe the world screwed her over enough for her to love him back. He'd see.

**Title**: To Help or To Hinder, That Is The Question  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #24 - Stuck  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean's got himself into a small predicament...

**_To Help or To Hinder, That Is The Question_**  
-Drabble-

"Chlo...?"

Looking up from her laptop, she glanced upward. "Yeah?"

"Can you com'ere?"

Sighing, she walked toward the stairs. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

She rolled her eyes. "Where upstairs?"

"Bedroom."

"Okay... And what _help_ do you need in the bedroom?" She smirked.

"I'm stuck..."

"Stuck how?"

She heard him mumbling.

"Dean?"

"I'm tied to the bed, all right? Now will you help me?"

She laughed. "Do I wanna know _why_?"

"It's pretty damn obvious, don't you think?"

Giggling, she went upstairs to help, or hinder, it would depend on how much clothing he was wearing when he tied himself up.

**Title**: No Time  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #25 - Starve  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Come on!" he exclaimed.

**_No Time_**  
-Drabble-

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "There's a White Castle..." He groaned as it passed by the window, her foot weighing heavier on the petal.

"No time."

"I'm _starving _here!"

She rolled her eyes. "Dean! You ate two hours ago. It's not like you're wasting away over there."

"Just a burger and some fries? Maybe a milkshake?"

"If _you _were pregnant and driving _yourself_ to the nearest hospital, would you want _me _stop for lunch?"

"If I was hungry... Yeah..."

"You're lucky I put up with you, you know that?"

He reached over, patting her round stomach. "Hey look! Dairy Queen!"

"Idiot."


	6. Prompts 026 to 030

**Title**: Unbreakable  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #26 - Breakable  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Dean? You can touch me; I'm not gonna break."

**_Unbreakable_**  
-Drabble-

"Dean? You can touch me; I'm not gonna break."

He swallowed tightly, stepping closer to her hospital bed. "Wasn't what I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" She smiled slightly. "And what _were _you thinking?"

He shrugged. "That only _you _could make a hospital gown hot."

She laughed before gripping her abdomen tightly as pain ricocheted through her.

He winced, hands reaching out as if he could heal her somehow.

"It's okay, it's okay," she reassured, taking one of his hands.

He squeezed her hand, nodding. "Everybody I know, you're the least breakable, right?"

She grinned. "Right."

He wished he could believe that.

**Title**: Upsides to Snow  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #27 - Winter  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: With a muffled moan and a shiver, she snuggled closer...

**_Upsides to Snow_**  
-Drabble-

With a muffled moan and a shiver, she snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face against his chest. He half-smirked, tugging the blanket around them a little tighter. He wasn't a fan of winter; it was cold, there was ice, and too often his Impala had been snowed in and forced to the side of the road. Which meant curling up in the back with a scratchy blanket, hoping to hell somebody would get his frozen ass out of there. But right then, with Chloe there to warm him up, he kinda liked the cold season.

**Title**: Laundry Disasters  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #28 - Ignore  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean screwed up and now he's paying for it.

**_Laundry Disasters_**  
-Drabble-

"We could stop in the next town..."

Silence.

"They got an IHOP..."

Nothing.

"I'm kinda hungry... You, uh... You up to stopping for something to eat?"

Complete quiet.

He sighed. "Come on, Chloe. I didn't mean to, all right? I didn't know my shirt would dye all your clothes pink..."

She huffed.

"You look good in pink..." he tried.

She rolled her eyes, lips twitching.

"If you stop ignoring me, I'll happily strip ever inch of your new pink wardrobe off that body of yours and make it up to you..." He smirked hopefully.

"After IHOP," she finally said.

_Score!_

**Title**: Mishaps  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #29 - Color  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "There's-There's so many... So many _colors!_"

**_Mishaps_**  
-Drabble-

"There's-There's so many... So many _colors!_" She wiggled. "What do you think... she put in my... drink?"

"Currently. Acid. Mostly 'cause you're trippin' out on me."

She giggled, falling against him with a sigh. "Wanna know what color you are?"

He looked down at her, staring into her eyes, licking his lips thoughtfully. "Bet you'd be bright, vivid green... Just like your eyes."

"Your eyes are hazel." She poked him in the chest for emphasis. "But the rest of you... You're bright, bright red! Red is pretty."

He laughed. "Let's get you home..."

"I bet Sam's purple."

"Good to know."

**Title**: Whiz Kid  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #30 - Grace  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Gracie's doin' something... And it's gross!"

**_Whiz Kid_**  
-Drabble-

"Sammy!"

"Yeah?"

"Gracie's doin' something... And it's gross!"

Sam laughed, stepping into the kitchen where Dean was staring at his niece Grace as she wrinkled her face and wiggled in her high chair.

"There's a reason she wears diapers, Dean."

Dean's face scrunched up much like Grace's. "Aw man, that's _gross!_"

"You know... Chloe's giving birth in two months... You should get used to this."

"Yeah, well, my kid'll be a whiz... Right to the toilet..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Have you read _any _of the parenting books Chloe got you?"

"Nope."

"Why'd I even ask?" he muttered to himself.


	7. Prompts 031 to 035

**Title**: Close Enough  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #31 - Belong  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You don't have to say it back..."

**_Close Enough_**  
-Drabble-

"You don't have to say it back," she assured, looking up at him comfortingly from her rightful place lying nude next to him, nothing but the sheet to cover them.

He cleared his throat. "You know I feel the same way, I just..." He shook his head.

She smiled. "It's fine, Dean."

He sighed, running his fingers through her blonde hair, thumb stroking her temple. "It's harder to say than I thought..."

She snuggled closer to him. "It's okay."

He drew her in close and kissed her forehead. "You belong here, y'know? With me..."

"I know."

It was close enough.

**Title**: Bets  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #32 - Choke  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Five bucks says he chokes on his burger..."

**_Bets_**  
-Drabble-

"Five bucks says he chokes on his burger," Sam said, eyeing his brother speculatively from the passenger seat as Dean walked toward the Impala carrying an armload of familiar brown bags of the usual fast food.

"Nope. It's always the milkshake first," Chloe replied, lips quirking with a smile.

"Wait until I get the food out of his arms."

She rolled her eyes.

Sam grinned.

The door opened and a grinning Dean sat down in the driver's seat.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled around the straw of his milkshake.

"I'm pregnant."

He choked.

Sighing, Sam handed over the five dollar bill.

**Title**: Jump!  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #33 - Reach  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Put some oomph into it, Blondie..."

**_Jump!_**  
-Drabble-

"Put some oomph into it, Blondie," he growled, trying his best to reach his arm past its already strained length.

She glared up at him. "If our positions were reversed, I wouldn't be making fun of you right now."

He rolled his eyes. "If our positions were reversed, I wouldn't have fallen down the rabbit hole in the first place."

She huffed before jumping again, her fingers barely brushing his. "Just leave me here and go finish the job."

His lips firmed. "Hell with that. Jump again. And really reach this time."

"Because I pretended to before," she muttered.

"Jump!"

**Title**: Good Ones  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #34 - Difficult  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Piss of the missus?"

**_Good Ones_**  
-Drabble-

Dean slammed the car door and stomped toward the gas station, muttering under his breath. He nearly broke the door as he pushed it open. The cashier glanced up at him, lifting a fuzzy grey brow in question.

"Twenty on pump three," Dean said, digging around in his pocket for a scammed credit card.

"Piss off the missus?" the cashier asked, punching it into the register with a smile.

He snorted, tossing the card on the counter. "She's difficult."

"The good ones always are."

Shaking his head, Dean glanced at the car where Chloe sat fuming. "Don't' I know it..."

**Title**: Later Excuses  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #35 - Heat  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He could blame it on the weather when Sam later asked...

**_Later Excuses_**  
-Drabble-

He could blame it on the weather when Sam later asked. But right now nobody would believe him, especially not her. The sweat that beaded down the spine of his back had her fingers slipping as they tried to grip his shoulder blades for support. The sun was hot but this was all from excessive pleasure and writhing. Her hands, her mouth, her heat clenching around him as he thrust deep; smothering his and her panting moans with his lips against hers. He could make excuses later; right now he was absorbed in licking the salty sweat from her neck...


	8. Prompts 036 to 040

**Title**: It  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, Sam  
**Prompt**: #36 - Serious  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You can't be serious..."

**_It_**  
-Drabble-

"You can't be serious..." Sam shook his head. "You _married_ her... After five days... where you were on a _hunt_ that she butted into and nearly got herself and you killed..." He frowned. "I don't get it."

Dean grinned. "She's freakin' awesome." He lifted his brows for emphasis. "And waaay bendier than-"

Sam held up a hand to shut him up. "I get it." He sighed. "So when do I meet her... Or did you already divorce, too?"

"This is gonna stick, Sammy." He nodded. "I'm tellin' ya. Chloe's it, man."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

**Title**: It (Part II)  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, Sam  
**Prompt**: #37 - Fall  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He could hardly believe it.

**_It (Part II)_**  
-Drabble-

He couldn't believe it. She was smart, beautiful, capable and oddly perfect for Dean. They argued and bantered and she never backed down. She was _excited _by their job and learning more about it, she willingly let Sam have the front seat, and she actually tried to get to know him rather than just ignore him in favor of Dean. And Dean... had actually fallen for her. It wasn't lust or regular Dean-behavior. He had it bad and for some reason, Chloe returned those feelings. It was hard for Sam to wrap his head around but Chloe was really _it_.

**Title**: All He Can Do  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #38 - Nightmare  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He could hear crying; _familiar _crying.

**_All He Can Do_**  
-Drabble-

He could hear crying; _familiar _crying. His eyes shot open, blinking hard, searching, and then he realized the woman next to him was fighting some imaginary enemy as she clawed at the blanket and rolled side to side. His heart calmed; he knew this. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drew her in close until her naked back was against his bare chest and slowly she calmed down, as if knowing he was there was all she needed. She had these nightmares sometimes and this was all he could do to help her. So he did it, without question.

**Title**: Flu Season  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #39 - Contagious  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Whoa, sweetheart..."

**_Flu Season_**  
-Drabble-

"Whoa, sweetheart..." Dean held up a hand to stop her from climbing out of her bed and into his. "Stay over _there_..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's a flu, Dean, what do you think's going to happen?"

"You could be contagious and I can't be sick while I'm hunting... Doesn't go so well."

She shook her head. "But I'm cold..." She pouted. "And I'm not used to sleeping alone."

He sighed before crossing the room and lying down behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Just breathe away from me."

Grinning, she nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling closer.

**Title**: Just Away  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #40 - Goodbye  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What're you doing?"

**_Just Away_**  
-Drabble-

"What're you doing?"

She didn't look up. "Packing."

He stared at her a moment before nodding. "Goin' anywhere specific?"

She swallowed tightly. "Just away."

His jaw clenched as he turned his head away. "Anything I can say to stop you?"

She looked up, eyes riddled with tears before she breathed, "No." Hauling her duffel bag over her shoulder, she crossed the room slowly, wiping a tear from her cheek before she leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Goodbye, Dean." She turned for the door then.

"Chloe?" he choked out, half-pleading.

Shaking her head, she left, crying.


	9. Prompts 041 to 045

**Title**: Long or Short Version?  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #41 - Hey  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: [Part II] Having left Dean...

**_Long or Short Version?_**  
-Drabble-

Having left Dean, Chloe had only hitchhiking at her disposal. To where she still didn't know. All she knew was that she had to leave; that the life she and Dean had put together wasn't good enough for either of them. Since Sam's death, they'd been leaning on each other, but it was crushing them both, wasn't it? Love couldn't be enough...

A familiar car suddenly blocked her path. "Hey?"

Sighing, she looked over at him.

"I lost my girlfriend somewhere around here... And I need to find her."

"Why?"

"Long version or the short?"

She swallowed. "Long."

"Jump in."

**Title**: Don't  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #42 - Scarred  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: [Part III] "I know what you're thinking..."

**_Don't_**  
-Drabble-

"I know what you're thinkin'..." Dean's brows lifted. "That I'm only with you because of Sammy... But this, _us_..." He cleared his throat emotionally. "I don't wanna lose you too."

She blinked back tears. "We're _drowning_, Dean."

"We're tryin' to get by," he corrected. "We're scarred and we're gonna stay that way, but come on..." He sighed, shaking his head derisively. "It'll get better. Hell, can it get any worse?"

She swallowed the sob in her throat. "I don't _want _to leave you..." she breathed brokenly.

"Then don't." His face hardened. "Just don't."

They were out of options though... Right?

**Title**: Over? Maybe Not  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #43 - Last Dance  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: [Part IV] So here they were...

**_Over? Maybe Not_**  
-Drabble-

So here they were, standing in a bar, deciding that it was best to break up. Or at least, she had decided that. He, on the other hand, was trying to convince her that two screwed up people made one good couple. The talking was over, nothing left to say, and so he took her hand and led her out to dance to some cheesy 80's song on the jukebox; their first and last dance. But as he held her all she could think was that she didn't want to let go. No matter how much it might hurt later.

**Title**: Still Goodbye?  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #44 - Burn  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: [Part V] Tears burned her cheeks...

**_Still Goodbye?_**  
-Drabble-

Tears burned her cheeks but still she moaned for him, still she clawed his back and met each deep thrust with the tilt of her hips. She kissed him just as passionately as ever, felt his hand grip hers, wanting, needing her to squeeze back, and she did. She accepted his panted words of love and desire and she knew that deep down, he really meant them. That it wasn't just because she was going to leave. He'd always loved her, always meant it, but this was still goodbye. Wasn't it? Just one last touch and kiss and incredible embrace.

**Title**: This Heart of His  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #45 - Steady  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: [Part VI (End)] He was fast asleep now...

**_This Heart of His_**  
-Drabble-

He was fast asleep now and she told herself it was time to leave. To gather her things, her courage, her swelling heart that begged to stay and sneak off into the night, leaving him here, alone, to wake up and know that she really meant it. But still she lay on top of him, ear against his chest, listening to the strong, steady beat. Her tears had dried, the words were said, and she knew she should leave. Should? Shouldn't? In the end, she told herself when his heart stopped beating for her, then, only then, would she leave...


	10. Prompts 046 to 050

**Title**: Monster Under the Bed  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #46 - Monster  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Dad? Daddy? DAD!?!"

**_Monster Under the Bed_**  
-Drabble-

"Dad? Daddy? DAD!?!"

Startling awake, Dean spotted his son in front of him. "Jason? What're you doin' up, buddy?"

"There's a monster under my bed."

"What kinda monster?"

"A kid-eating one."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Not the same one that was in the closet?"

"Nope."

"Okay. I'll get my gun."

"You gotta be careful." He hopped excitedly. "I'll be lookout." He ran off before Dean could reply.

"Another one?" Chloe sleepily asked from next to him.

"Kid got his overactive imagination from you."

"_You_ told him monsters were real," she reminded through a yawn.

With a sigh, he climbed out of bed.

**Title**: Perks  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #47 - Voodoo  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean winched, rolling his shoulder.

**_Perks_**  
-Drabble-

Dean winced, rolling his shoulder.

"Still hurts?" Sam asked.

"I'm startin' to think that voodoo bitch put a curse on me..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Or you need to stop falling asleep at the table while you surf Sam's laptop for porn."

"Hey!"

Dean smirked. "I was researching our latest team player. Got anything to hide, Sullivan?"

She snorted. "Just get over here so I can give you a shoulder massage. The last thing we need is you crying cramp while we're kicking demon ass."

"See Sammy?" He grinned. "There are perks to havin' a hot chick on the team."

**Title**: Go Her  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #48 - Shine  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean grinned proudly.

**_Go Her_**  
-Drabble-

Dean grinned proudly. "Look at those babies shine..."

Chloe shook her head, sighing. "Should I be worried that the highlight of his life is getting new headlights?" she asked Sam.

He grinned. "Probably."

She nodded, sitting back thoughtfully.

"It's not the _highlight_," Dean corrected. "It's just a really awesome moment."

"Oh yeah? What's _the _highlight?" she wondered playfully.

He shifted around in his seat, mumbling something as he suddenly got uncomfortable.

"What was that?"

Sam smirked. "He said it was meeting you."

"Dude!" Dean yelled, annoyed.

Sam laughed, shrugging.

Chloe relaxed happily. For once, she outdid the Impala. Go her!

**Title**: Mind Your Own Business  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, Sam/Ruby  
**Prompt**: #49 - Intent  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Dean?"

**_Mind Your Own Business_**  
-Drabble-

"Dean?" Sam said worriedly. "Exactly what are you intentions with Chloe?"

Dean's brow furrowed. "Who're you? Her dad?"

"I'm her _friend_ and I don't want her becoming just another notch on-"

"Can it, Sammy," he interrupted gruffly. "I get it. You care about her and yeah, I do too. But whatever goes on with me and her is just... It's my business, all right?"

"Like whatever goes on with me and Ruby should be _my _business?"

Dean snorted. "That's different."

"Yeah? How?"

He grinned. "Chloe's not a demon."

"Seriously?"

"Dude, seriously."

"You're-"

"I know." He smirked. "I'm awesome."

**Title**: Alone Time  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #50 - Camping  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Remind me again..."

**_Alone Time_**  
-Drabble-

"Remind me again why camping was a good idea?" Chloe wondered.

"Uh, gets us away from crappy motels?"

"And cold, hard ground is... better?" She shook her head, uncomprehendingly.

He sighed. "I couldn't afford an extra room, so either Sam slept in the car, which he wasn't gonna do, or we went camping." He shrugged.

"So you stole somebody's tent for us to have some alone time?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets innocently. "They shouldn't have left it out in the open like that... I was teaching them a valuable lesson, really."

Rolling her eyes, she kissed him.


	11. Prompts 051 to 055

**Title**: Visiting Mom  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #51 - Grave  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Holding his uncle's hand...

**_Visiting Mom_**  
-Drabble-

Holding his uncle's hand, Jared stared down at the stone marked grave in front of him. "Uncle Sammy? How come dad never comes to mom's grave?"

Sam sighed. "He does, J. He just... He does it when nobody else is around."

Jared looked up, confused. "Why?"

"Because he needs to say things to her in private."

"Oh..." He nodded. "Okay."

His dad was waiting by the Impala, same dark expression as usual, but he half-grinned when Jared got close and picked him up to hug him tight. "You talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And she loves me."

Dean agreed silently.

**Title**: Comparisons  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #52 - Machine  
**Word Count**:  
**Summary**:

**_Title_**  
-Drabble-

"It's just a car, Dean. A _machine_."

"It's not _just _a car."

"Actually," Chloe said, kicking the front wheel. "It _is!_"

"Seriously... you want to rethink this."

"_Seriously_, I want _you _to realize that this car doesn't deserve more attention than _me!_"

"I pay you attention."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest.

Sighing, Dean wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, I love my car, but come on... The Impala doesn't even _compare_..."

"You're only saying this to make me feel better. You'll apologize to it as soon as I leave."

"_Her_, Chloe. She's a _her, _not an _it_."

**Title**: Lost  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #53 - Destination  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Do you have _any _idea where we're going?"

**_Lost_**  
-Drabble-

"Do you have _any _idea where we're going?"

Dean glared at her, nodding. "Course I do."

She lifted a skeptical brow. "Really? Because I don't even think where we are is on the _map _anymore..."

He snorted, wiggling in his seat uncomfortably. "We're going North."

"To?" she drew out wonderingly.

"The... Northern... area..."

She rolled her eyes. "I was hoping for more of an exact destination here, Dean."

He sighed. "I'm not lost."

"You're lost."

Pursing his lips, he silently brooded. "Am not," he muttered.

Smiling to herself, she replied. "Are too."

It was going to be a long drive.

**Title**: Absolutely Nowhere  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #54 - Nowhere  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Congratulations."

**_Absolutely Nowhere_**  
-Drabble-

"Congratulations. Your expert direction of 'North' got us absolutely _nowhere_."

A few shortcuts and back roads led them to extra, extra lost. "Get back in, I'll find the highway again."

"Yeah, heard that before," she muttered.

"So I took a wrong turn... or five."

"I wanna drive."

"What?" He snorted. "No way."

"Because you can do a better job?"

"No... Because she's my baby."

"And what am I?"

"The persistent nagging voice in the back of my head."

"And what is that voice saying now?"

He frowned. "Give the keys to Chloe."

"_Listen _to that voice."

He sighed in defeat.

**Title**: The Pie Tyrant  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #55 - Vegetables  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Eat your vegetables."

**_The Pie Tyrant_**  
-Drabble-

"Eat your vegetables," Chloe told him, pointing at his plate.

"I'm full."

"You're eying the pie; you're not full."

"Pie's got fruit in it," he reminded hopefully.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You want pie, eat your vegetables." She smiled. "They'll help you grow big and strong so you can hunt evil demons..." she mocked lightly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll eat the carrots but I draw the line at peas."

"Fine... But only _one_ slice of pie."

"Come on!" he protested.

"With whip cream," she allowed.

Dean sighed. "Fine... Tyrant."

"I heard that."

"I love you."

She snorted. "Mmm hmm."


	12. Prompts 056 to 060

**Title**: Cheap But Cute  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #56 - I Know  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Are you calling me cheap?"

**_Cheap But Cute_**  
-Drabble-

The many blankets on the beds did nothing to ward off the winter chill.

"One of these days we should spring for a _good _room," he muttered.

Chloe snorted. "I'll see it when I believe it."

Dean grinned. "Are you calling me cheap?"

"Call it like I see it, Winchester," she replied, huddled beneath her three blankets and using his body next to hers to keep warm.

"You hearing this Sammy? She thinks I'm cheap!"

"I don't _think_, I _know _you are," she told him, rolling near. "Now get your cute cheap butt over here and warm me up already!"

**  
Title**: Imaginary Dust  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #57 - Dust  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean does a little dusting.

**_Imaginary Dust_**  
-Drabble-

"What is he _doing?_"

Sam looked over to her, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie. "Dusting," he replied, slightly amused.

Inside the Impala, Dean was thoroughly wiping everything down with a rag.

She cocked a brow. "What dust?"

Sam's eyes widened for emphasis. "The imaginary dust only _he _sees... Apparently we don't see it because we don't love the car as much..."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not wiping my shoes next time."

Sam grinned. "I never do."

"Perfect!" Climbing out, Dean lifted a brow. "Quit stalling. Let's go!"

Exchanging a look, they walked to the car.

**  
Title**: Pie Cures Everything  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #58 - Dream  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing and his body taut.

**_Pie Cures Everything_**  
-Drabble-

He woke up in a cold sweat, his heart racing and his body taut.

"What's wrong?" she wondered tiredly.

"Nothin'... Just a dream."

"The one where Sam and I die or you win a lifelong supply of pie?" she yawned questioningly.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he buried his face against her back.

"We're fine."

"I know."

"We'll _be _fine."

"Yeah," he grunted.

"We have some leftover peach cobbler."

He was quiet for a moment. "Thought we were saving a slice for Sammy..."

"I'm sure he expects you ate it already anyway."

"Maybe just a little bite..."

She grinned.

**  
Title**: Destiny  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #59 - Destiny  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Do you think this is your destiny?"

**_Destiny_**  
-Drabble-

"Do you think this is your destiny?"

"I was raised to hunt; it's all I really know."

"You're good at lying... You'd be an ace politician."

"Yeah... I'm the next president."

"You do more for the world than any president could..."

He cleared his throat. "So what's your destiny then?"

She grinned. "I bumped into you, didn't I?"

"You think me and whatever hell I'm in this week is your destiny?"

"Someone has to save your butt... Sam could use a break."

"You're a smart ass, you know that?"

"Don't worry. You'll learn to love it."

He smirked. "Already do."

**  
Title**: Allergy Season  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #60 - Spring  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: _Achoo! _

**_Allergy Season_**  
-Drabble-

_Achoo!_

"If he'd just take the medicine I picked up," she sighed to Sam as he walked beside her.

"I do _not _have allergies!" Dean hollered stuffily.

"Yeah, right... Because you're too _stubborn _to have anything as _common _as allergies..."

"Can it, Blondie, or I leave you at the next gas station!"

"While you're there, be sure to get something for that swelling... Your ego is getting a little hard to handle."

Sam frowned. "Okay, guys... Just... Can we not fight for a little while?"

Ignoring him, they continued to argue.

Sighing, Sam climbed into the car. He hated spring.


	13. Prompts 061 to 065

**Title**: Escape to Peace  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #61 – Sigh  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She sighed in her sleep…

**_Escape to Peace_**  
-Drabble-

She sighed in her sleep. Long, dreamy, exhales that blew open her lips for just a moment before she was submerged once again. They were light, quiet, worriless. As if she was safe, comfortable, limitless as she laid there in his arms. He couldn't fall asleep until he'd heard her sigh. Just once. Just a small reminder that she was fine, she was outside reality. Her cheek was always pressed against his chest, her arm loose over his waist and he'd hold her, wait, and as soon as that breath skittered over his chest, he could sleep, escape, peacefully too.

**Title**: Forfeit  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #62 - Fingertips  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He swallowed tightly…

**_Forfeit_**  
-Drabble-

He swallowed tightly, forcing his heart back into his chest before it could escape through his mouth. He closed his eyes so wouldn't have to see her, the way her expression changed, the way her gaze caught and held his. But then her fingertips were on his lips, light, soft, and his eyes opened on their own, ignoring his inner-protests. And he saw green and blonde and pink lips twisted in a passionate grin. And she touched, thrilled, loved and excited him until all he could do was ride it out, enjoy it, and hope for more. "Jesus, Chloe, please…"

**Title**: Catch Up  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #63 - Waiting  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "So… When are you going to give in?"

**_Catch Up_**  
-Drabble-

"So…" Sam looked at her side-long. "When are you going to give in?"

Chloe snorted. "Who says I will?"

He smiled, amused. "I'm not blind."

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Because I think glasses could be in order…"

"I understand why you might be worried, but… The way he looks at you…"

She frowned. "His eyes wander… Not five minutes ago he was—"

"That was nothing."

She wasn't convinced.

"Really." Sam shook his head. "Deny all you want, but he loves you. He's just waiting."

She scowled, looking away miserably. "For what?"

He grinned mysteriously. "You to catch up."

**Title**: Commitment-phobe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #64 - Playboy  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Looks like you've got a little competition…"

**_Commitment-phobe_**  
-Drabble-

"Looks like you've got a little competition." Sam nodded forward pointedly.

Dean glared. "What, _him_? Please… He's nothing but a playboy…"

Sam snorted. "What does that make you?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… Better than _El Suave_ though."

"Yeah? You really think you're who Chloe wants to bring home to dad?"

"Whoa… I never said anything about—"

Sam shook his head, sighing. "You of all people should know falling in love isn't a fairytale."

"Well whatever story this is it's NC17 and there's no L word involved."

"Dr. Phil would have field-day with those commitment problems of yours."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**Title**: Old Habits  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #65 - Revenge  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Too often his life had been one long revenge kick…

**_Old Habits_**  
-Drabble-

Too often his life had been one long revenge kick and it seemed like old habits repeated themselves. Sam wasn't riding shotgun this time though; emo-bitch said he couldn't be a part of his brother's suicide road-trip. He didn't get it. Or maybe he got it too well. In an unmarked grave three days drive back was the burned remains of Dean's girlfriend. He could still hear her laughter, smell her skin, but all it did was force his foot down heavier on the gas. He promised her, whether she wanted it or not, her death wouldn't be for nothing.


	14. Prompts 066 to 070

**Title**: Patriotic  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #66 - July  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I wouldn't call myself patriotic… exactly…"

**_Patriotic_**  
-Drabble-

"I wouldn't call myself patriotic… exactly…"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hey, if it wasn't for you, the president would have to create a whole new color code for the danger level around here. Terrorists? Please! Let's talk _demons_!"

Dean snorted. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Blondie."

"Yeah, how about an ice cream and we can make out under the fireworks?"

His brows arched. "July 4th isn't sounding so bad…"

She laughed. "Yeah, I thought you might see it my way."

"Can I get a cherry on top?"

She grinned. "If you're good…"

He smirked lazily. "How good are we talking?"

**Title**: Weak In The Knees  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #67 - Desire  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He couldn't catch his breath…

**_Weak In The Knees_**  
-Drabble-

He couldn't catch his breath. Hunting had nothing on this. His heart was racing so bad he was slightly distracted by the idea of a heart attack. But then her mouth was against his throat and her teeth were scraping just lightly enough to send a shiver down his back. His knees actually felt weak and because he'd never, ever, admit that, he stumbled them both over to land heavily on the bed. This way, he wouldn't fall and she wouldn't know just what kind of effect she had on him. The knowing smirk her lips curved into said otherwise.

**Title**: Weightless  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #68 - Free  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She had her feet hanging out the window…

**_Weightless_**  
-Drabble-

She had her feet hanging out the window, shoes tossed in the back and her head in his lap. Her knee bounced to the classic sound of Led Zeppelin's Traveling Riverside Blues. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved silently to sing along. Her brow furrowed each time she imitated a high note. He grinned to himself, shaking his head. For once freedom was right there in his car, next to him. The weight was off his shoulders, the highway clear and the destination open. He could breathe and relax and just enjoy what was coming. Life was good.

**Title**: A Spark  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #69 - Celebration  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Never though this day would come…"

**_A Spark_**  
-Drabble-

Grinning, Sam shook his head. "Never thought this day would come."

Sara smiled up at him. "I dunno… First time I met her, I knew…"

His brows rose comically. "You knew she and Dean would get married?"

"Well… Maybe not marriage, but there was definitely something there…" She shrugged. "A spark."

He snorted. "Dean _sparks_ with just about every woman… Trust me."

Her lips pursed meaningfully. "Mm, not like this."

Sam stared at the happy couple as his brother smeared cake over Chloe's mouth before laughingly kissing it away. "Yeah… Nothing like this," he agreed and was happy for it.

**Title**: Reservations  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #70 - Stars  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Fallen angels huh…?"

**_Reservations_**  
-Drabble-

"Fallen angels huh…?" Chloe squinted before pointing at the sky. "There…"

Dean stared up, confused. "There what?"

"_That_ is where you'll be when all of this ends."

He snorted. "Yeah, even if I save the world, I don't think I'll be wearing any nametag that boasts Angel."

"Why not? If you're going martyr for the Big Guy, the least he could do was give you your own star."

He shrugged, frowning. "Looks lonely, I'm good."

"Fine…" She nodded upward. "There's a space open next to you, think I can make a reservation?"

He laughed, sighing contently.

She smiled.

Mission accomplished.


	15. Prompts 071 to 075

**Title**: Memories Not Worth Repeating  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: General/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #71 – Morgue  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She _really _hated this place.

**_Memories Not Worth Repeating_**  
-Drabble-

She _really _hated this place. This was so not okay. Freezing steel all around, an itchy white blanket they'd tossed over her supposed corpse and the tag that hung off her toe was all too reminiscent. If she didn't get out soon, a full on panic attack was coming. The last thing she remembered was promising some gun-toting hottie that his brother would be fine and not to burn or bury her. And then, _poof!_ Here she was. Again. Suddenly, the door slid open, she could hear bickering and then she was staring at two hotties, both alive. "Little help?"

**Title**: All My Bed  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #72 - Space  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: What part of you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine, _didn't_ you understand?"

**_All My Bed_**  
-Drabble-

"What part of you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine, _didn't _you understand?" she snapped, glaring.

Dean rolled his eyes. "The part where you turned into a four-year-old with a space complex!"

"You just lost another three inches, buddy!"

"You know what? That's it! You don't have a side anymore! If you wanna sleep on the bed you're sleeping _with _me, not next to me! I'm sick and tired of fighting! I'm sorry! Next time I buy coffee, I'll ask you what _kind _first, all right?"

Her face softened. "You promise?"

He smirked. "With all my bed…"

**Title**: Healthy Competition  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #73 - White  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: All he saw was blinding white light…

**_Healthy Competition_**  
-Drabble-

All he saw was blinding white light.

When his vision finally cleared he found a grinning Chloe still straddling him, still tightly clenching him deep inside. She sent him a smug wink, pushing her hair back from her sweat-dampened face. "You think you can do better?"

He laughed throatily. "Gimme ten minutes and you'll be seeing stars."

"Admit it, Winchester, I just rocked your world!"

He smirked. "The only thing I admit is that I give as good as I get, Blondie."

Dragging her down next to him, he enjoyed euphoria all of eight minutes before proving his own expertise.

**Title**: Denial  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #74 - Alone  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She hadn't felt like this in a very long time…

**_Denial_**  
-Drabble-

She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. She longed for the days where road-tripping was a chosen lifestyle, when coming home meant seeing him. The Impala sat restless in the driveway, collecting enough dust to make its former owner royally pissed. Sam offered to take it but she couldn't part from it. She wouldn't drive it, but as long as it was there, she could keep denying he was gone, that he finally bit the big one, that her husband laid in an unmarked grave, that Dean Winchester was dead and this time he wasn't coming back.

**Title**: Waiting, Pleading, Hoping  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #75 - Coma  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She always imagined…

**_Waiting, Pleading, Hoping_**  
-Drabble-

She always imagined he'd be the one trying to wake her up. She'd spent a lot of her life knocking at death's door; always her, rarely others. But seeing him lying there, unmoving, tubes breathing and living for him, she felt helpless. He'd always been untouchable. Sure, he got hurt but he always shook it off. Now he couldn't. He was stuck in a limitless coma and all she could do was hold his hand and hope that he'd wake up, give her that smirk and say, "Hey, this is nothing…" So she waited, and she pleaded, and she hoped.


	16. Prompts 076 to 080

**Title**: Dear Dean  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #76 - Letters  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He didn't _do _relationships…

**_Dear Dean_**  
-Drabble-

He didn't _do_ relationships, let alone _long-distance _relationships. But she struck a chord in him, the kind he'd kept buried deep and far from reach. She had her own hunt in Metropolis and so she couldn't come along for the apocalypse-ending fight with him and Sam, so he settled for what he could get. She wrote constantly, letters that somehow arrived in places even he didn't know he'd be until he was there. Simple things -life, family, friends- and it was that small branch of normality, that recognition that somebody out there cared, that kept him hopeful, alive, and sane.

**Title**: Calling Home  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #77 - Phone Call  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The safer road is somehow harder.

**_Calling Home_**  
-Drabble-

In the dark silence of an alley, he waited.

Three rings, four, and then… "Hello?"

He didn't say a word; instead he leaned back against the brick wall and just listened.

"Hello?" A pause. "Hel-looo…?"

She sighed.

He bit his lip to keep from talking, to keep from saying things he'd thought of over and over. This was better; this was _safer_.

"Dean?" she whispered.

And he should hang up, he really should. But he didn't.

"Just come home."

His eyes stung, his throat hurt. God, he missed her. Sniffling, he hung up, explaining to his lonely self, "I can't."

**Title**: Forgetting Wants  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #78 - Music  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Metallica's greatest; Dean's favorite 'forget-all'.

**_Forgetting Wants_**  
-Drabble-

He drowns out every bad choice, every stupid idea, and every hopeful thought with loud, pounding music. Sammy glares and Dean just grins and howls along with Metallica's greatest. He forcefully ignores picket fences and munchkins; of green-eyed blondes that snark off too much for their own good. He sings mullet rock at the top of his lungs so he can't think about her, about what she could offer him, about what he'd happily settle for. As long as he's got the music on, he's not regretting anything and it's gotta be loud, 'cause he's got a lot to forget.

**Title**: Wrong Answer  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #79 - Silence  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He doesn't know what he did, but apologizing seems the best route.

**_Wrong Answer_**  
-Drabble-

He shifts in his seat, uncomfortable, and even reaches for the dial on the radio until she glares at his hand so darkly he swears he can feel his hand burn. He's not sure what he did but he knows it's him; whenever he so much as clears his throat, she scowls. The silence is stifling; clawing at his skin. He hates it when it gets like this and he hates that all he wants is for her to smile at him again.

"I'm sorry… Really."

Her eyes thin. "For what?"

He snorts. "Hell if I know."

Very wrong answer.

**Title**: Strip Poker  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #80 - Cards  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: When she agreed to strip poker…

**_Strip Poker_**  
-Drabble-

When she agreed to strip poker, he figured he'd just hit the jackpot. The cards were dealt and he was pretty sure he was gonna get lucky but a half hour later he was down to his boxers and a sock and she was looking _way too _smug.

Smirking, she cocked a brow.

He reached down to grab his lone sock but she slowly shook her head. "Nice try, Stud. Lose the boxers."

He frowned but climbed from his chair and with no modesty at all, dropped them. "Happy?"

She chuckled. "I'm not the only one," she replied, pointedly staring.


	17. Prompts 081 to 085

**Title**: Loyalty  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #81 – Rock  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe was so used to being let down she forgot how to rely on others…

**_Loyalty_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe was so used to being let down she forgot how to rely on others. There was a time when Clark Kent was her rock; steady, unmovable, always there to save her hide. But as soon as the farm boy's heart was turned, it seemed she was forgotten. And so when it came to be that Dean Winchester was her everything, a man she'd willingly given her all to without second thought, she hadn't even realized it. But he wasn't one to be ignored or overlooked and he planned to prove his loyalty to her the rest of their lives.

**Title**: Middle Names  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #82 - Elephant  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I was only gone _five minutes_…"

**_Middle Names_**  
-Drabble-

When Sam stepped inside, he could feel the tension like an elephant in the room. "I was only gone _five minutes_…"

"Tell him, Blondie…" Dean glared. "Maybe you two can share girly secrets and giggle over boys before you leave!"

Chloe scoffed. "At least _he _would be happy for me. Finding a nice date while working with a bozo like _you_ isn't exactly _easy!_"

"_Nice_? What the hell's nice gonna do when a demon pops up, huh?"

"It's always _work_ with you!"

Sam closed his ears to their bickering. _This _was regular; sexual tension were Chloe and Dean's middle names.

**Title**: No Fighting It  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #83 - Feel  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: When he woke up, his cheek was stuck to her stomach…

**_No Fighting It_**  
-Drabble-

When he woke up, his cheek was stuck to her stomach; somewhere in between bantering in the glow of seriously incredible sex and her stroking his hair, he'd fallen asleep. The lack of morning sunlight told him it was late into the night and the faint, feminine snore from above said Chloe was still fast asleep. Not surprising after their epic marathon of lovemaking. There was something rolling in his stomach, thudding in his chest, a warm feeling he didn't recognize. It'd take him awhile to realize it was _love _and even longer to know there was no fighting it.

**Title**: Road Realities  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #84 - Reality  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: "Hey… where's my last piece of pie?"

**_Road Realities_**  
-Drabble-

"Hey… where's my last piece of pie?" Dean grumbled, searching the front seat of his car.

"You ate it… Three cities ago," she muttered, arm tossed over her closed eyes as she tried to nap.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"SAAAM!" she shouted. "Come tell Dean he's wrong."

"You're wrong!" he shouted from afar.

She smirked. "Told you."

Dean muttered under his breath. "Stupid brother picking my girlfriend over me."

She laughed. "Next town's got pie, Dean."

"Probably not as good…"

Lifting her arm, she cocked a brow at him. "What kind was it?"

He blinked.

"Exactly."

**Title**: 30 Going on 5  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #85 - Serenity  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Quiet. Serenity. Finally!

**_30 Going On 5_**  
-Drabble-

Quiet. Serenity. Finally! The Winchester men had quit their fighting, each on their own side of the room, taking a breather from their latest spat. She smiled; they may not always get along but they sure did love each other. Chloe wasn't sure she'd ever known the true meaning of trust and support until she'd met them. They might call each other names, shoot each other dirty looks, and occasionally a prank war commenced, but in the end they would always take care of each other.

Now if only they'd stop acting like 5 year olds trapped in 30-year-old bodies…


	18. Prompts 086 to 090

**Title**: All This Time  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #86 - Bone  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She was gasping, crying…

**_All This Time_**  
-Drabble-

She was gasping, crying, her hands over her torn and bloodied stomach. _Hell hounds_. Out to collect what she owed for saving him. Their claws had torn so deep he could see the bones of her ribs, of her very _spine_. He held her, cupped her blood spattered cheek, and rocked them back and forth, shaking and sobbing and trying to be angry at her while loving her too much to hate her for it. _Why? _he wanted to ask. But then she smiled, stared up at him calmly, and died. And he knew; she'd loved him all this time.

**Title**: Out of Style  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #87 - Dust  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe frowned at her unaware husband...

**_Out of Style_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe frowned at her unaware husband, hands falling to her hips. "Exactly _when _did the shower go out of style?" she asked, watching as dust and dirt fell from his body as he angled to see her.

Dean pursed his lips, checking his watch. "Mm, 'bout ten minutes ago, give or take…" Carless, he leaned back in his chair, waiting for her reply.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Clothes off, shower on, buddy!"

Dean grinned, arrogant as he stood. "You comin'?" he asked, shedding his shirt.

Irritation gone at the sight of hard, naked flesh, she shrugged and gave in.

**Title**: Found and Caught  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #88 - Man  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe was distinctly aware of the eyes on her…

**_Found and Caught_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe was distinctly aware of the eyes on her, following her every move, every tighten and release of her muscles, even the inhale and exhale of each breath. He was in the back, carefully shrouded from sight, but she always knew when he found her, when he caught up. Running away from a man who lived on the road didn't seem like the smartest idea now. Her feelings scared her though; too deep, too intense. Odd that he was chasing and she running; a first for her. And confusingly enough, a welcomed one. Maybe she'd let him catch her; finally.

**Title**: Forever Inked  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #89 - Ink  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He didn't _do _tattoos…

**_Forever Inked_**  
-Drabble-

He didn't _do_ tattoos; the only one he kept was a protection symbol above his heart. But then he met _her_ and things changed, _life _changed. He got himself a family; one outside of Sammy and a fucked up history. He got a girlfriend, later a wife, had a little girl and a boy with a mouth on him that could put _him _to shame. So when he took a breather from a long hunt and walked past a tattoo shop, he paused. Maybe a small reminder, forever inked into his skin, wouldn't be a bad idea. Just this once.

**Title**: Addiction  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #90 - Perfection  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Ooooh… Gooood… _Yesss_..."

**_Addiction_**  
-Drabble-

"Ooooh… Gooood… _Yesss_..." he groaned, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Biting his lip, he swallowed tightly. "One more," he ordered, nodding. He gestured limply, expected her to understand. "_One_."

He couldn't get his fill; it was never enough. _Addiction_. His mouth watered for it, his stomach twisted and turned; needful, almost _desperate_.

"Dean," she sighed, staring at him. "I'm _tired_…"

He frowned. "Come on… Just one more taste?"

She blinked.

"I _love _you…"

"Mmhmm." Amused, she only dropped another piece of pie on his plate. "Last one!"

She'd been baking pies all damn day because he had a craving!


	19. Prompts 091 to 095

**Title**: Ring Shopping  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/ROmance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #91 – Ring  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He had a wad of cash burning a hole in his pocket…

**_Ring Shopping_**  
-Drabble-

He had a wad of cash burning a hole in his pocket and a selection of rings that made his eyes hurt.

"Hey!" he called to the clerk giving him the stink-eye. "Three grand; I need something nice, simple, nothin' gaudy or Paris-Hilton-esque… Whaddya got?"

Pursing his lips, the man began dragging out ring after ring. Dean was ready to call it quits when he spotted _it_; the one. Silver band, three winking diamonds, winding lines all around the outside.

"That one."

It wasn't half as much as he'd been willing to pay, but it was _her_. It was _Chloe's_.

**Title**: Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Moe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #92 - Drive  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Where are we going?"

**_Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Moe_**  
-Drabble-

Her brows furrowed. "Where are we going?"

"For a drive."

She blinked. "To?"

He shrugged, grinned with proud adoration as the engine hummed to life. "Anywhere we want."

Leaning back into the leather upholstery, she relaxed.

No destination in sight, no rules, no work, just _them_. "Anywhere, huh?"

"Pick a place, sweetheart."

He pulled away from the motel and paused at the fork in the highway. Left or right.

She grinned. "Eeney, meeney, miney, moe…"

In a life so often fixed with rules to play the endless game, it was nice to think they could escape.

"Left."

And he turned.

**Title**: Boo!  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #93 - Missing  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What d'you mean she's _missing?_"

**_Boo!_**  
-Drabble-

"What d'you mean she's _missing?_"

Sam frowned. "Exactly what I _said! _She's gone, vanished, no trace of her anywhere!"

"I left you alone for a goddamn _hour!_"

"She's _tricky!_" he argued. "She got her mother's smarts…"

"Find her, Sammy. Or so help me--!"

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

Dean blinked, an amused smirk curving his lips. "Did my six year old daughter just _scare _you, little brother?"

Sam growled. "I _told _you… She's got _Chloe's _brains!"

He snickered. "Just keep an eye on her! Chloe finds out you lost her and I'm—"

"Lost _who?_"

Dean stared at his peeved wife. "Dead."

**Title**: Trigger Finger  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #94 - Full Moon  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Do it."

**_Trigger Finger_**  
-Drabble-

"Do it."

His eyes watered, throat raw, and he shook his head.

Chloe sighed, licking her lips. "Dean, you have to…"

"I can't," he breathed. "I _can't_…"

Wrapping her hand around the barrel of his sawed off, she lifted it until it was at her chest, pressed against her hammering heartbeat. "That full moon is going to be up any second now… _Please_… I don't want to hurt you."

His jaw clenched, wet eyes glaring at her. "We can find another way…"

She swallowed, tears escaping. "Pull the trigger, Dean."

"I _can't_."

_Bang!_

Crying, heartbroken, Sam did it for him.

**Title**: Fork in the Road  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #95 - New Direction  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He was at a crossroads…

**_Fork in the Road_**  
-Drabble-

He was at a crossroads, mentally anyway. His whole life he'd done what his dad expected him to, what he'd been _trained _to do, what was best for everybody _but _him. And now he was standing at the fork in the road of decisions. Keep going, keep fighting, keep _hunting_, or put the sawed off away, retire while he still had a chance, and give life as a _regular_ a go. She stood next to him, her hand in his, ready to follow him in whatever he chose to do. Maybe that new direction, with _her_, wouldn't be so bad.


	20. Prompts 096 to 100

**Title**: Ice Hot  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #96 - Heat  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It was sweltering…

**_Ice Hot_**  
-Drabble-

It was sweltering; the open windows did nothing to cool them down. She sat next to him with her skirt tugged high, bare thighs dappled with sweat and red from the sun. Her shirt clung to her, moldering to her soft curves and her heaving breasts; he licked his lips.

"Pull over at the gas station," she ordered.

He cocked a brow.

"Ice…"

He swallowed thickly. Images of what he could do to her, how he could cool them both down filled his mind.

Soon as they pulled over he was gonna rub that ice all over her heated skin.

**Title**: Better Than God  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #97 - Nectar  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Oh _god…_"

**_Better Than God_**  
-Drabble-

He buried his fingers and mouth against her spread heat, suckling and nibbling her folds, stroking his calloused fingertips along her quivering flesh. She bucked against him, cried his name in a desperate whimper, and still he didn't stop or slow. He'd have her coming, screaming his name, until she couldn't _move_. His tongue punished her sensitive folds, lashing and licking them in tandem with his nose nuzzling her clit and his whiskered jaw against her entrance.

"Oh _god_…"

Better than god, baby. _Your husband_.

Again, her sweet nectar flooded his tongue.

_More_, he wanted. _Another climax and then another_…

**Title**: His Chloe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #98 - Dawn  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He woke with the sun…

**_His Chloe_**  
-Drabble-

He woke with the sun, watching as it spread across her sleeping face and highlighted her. Not an angel, a human; cracked, jaded, careful and suspicious. But in this light, the walls that often shadowed her face were gone. Now she was the woman who laughed and loved and cried his name in the dead of night when he lay between her thighs. Now she was the woman who loved him back rather than boxing up her heart and pretending it didn't exist. At dawn, at least, she was _his _Chloe. But later, the walls would return, build against him.

**Title**: Karma  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #99 - Baby  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He gulped, shook on the inside, didn't know what to say or do…

**_Karma_**  
-Drabble-

He gulped, shook on the inside, didn't know what to say or do. Just held it_;_ their baby, their _daughter_. Karma was a bitch for giving him this beautiful little girl, knowing that eventually she'd meet guys as fucked as him out there. He suddenly felt the need to hide her away, to take her and Chloe and live some safe place in the world away from all the bad; the demons _and_ the humans. And then she yawned, wiggled in his arms, and he knew there was no such place, but he'd keep her safe wherever she was anyway.

**Title**: Shit  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural (Crossover)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #100 – Lifetime  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "And do you Dean, take Chloe Sullivan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

**_Shit_**  
-Drabble-

"And do you Dean, take Chloe Sullivan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_Shit_.

Chloe laughed.

Oops. Said that out loud.

"I mean, yeah, _yes_, uh, I _do_…"

The minister blinked. "And Chloe, do you take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She grinned. "Shit yes, I do," she agreed, chuckling.

Dean grinned, relaxed, reservations long gone.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss your new bride."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down. "For a lifetime, Winchester."

He nodded. "I can do that…"


End file.
